Oneshot 2
by Josh90
Summary: Dit verhaal heb ik eigenlijk zomaar ooit geschreven als ik het me goed herinner en is nooit op een andere site geplaatst. Het was voor een Fanfiction Uitdaging, geloof ik, maar ik heb 'm nooit gepost. En ja, ik vind een bepaald personage erg interessant.


**Verhaal Fanfictieuitdagingen:**

Die dag ging ik trouwen. 's Nachts had ik slecht geslapen, maar toch was ik totaal niet moe toen ik 's ochtends op stond. Mijn man -zo noemde ik hem voor mezelf al- had ook wakker gelegen, dacht ik, al wist ik niet wat zijn redenen daartoe waren. Zuchtend keek ik het vertrek rond, misschien wel voor het laatst. Mijn ketel en spreukenboeken had ik veilig opgeborgen opdat hij geen argwaan zou krijgen en mijn slaapkamer had die van de eerste de beste Dreuzel kunnen zijn. Ik glimlachte. Een jaar eerder had ik het zelfs niet durven dromen. Hij had bij mij geslapen die nacht -alleen geslapen, voor de duidelijkheid- en later die dag zou ik zijn vrouw worden. Natuurlijk zouden we geen uitbundig feest geven, want noch mijn familie noch de zijne zou komen, maar dat deed er niet toe. Ik was erg gelukkig. Neuriënd keek ik in de spiegel en borstelde mijn sluike haar. Ik zag er stralend uit, zelfs wel een beetje mooi, maar het spiegelbeeld van mijn man leek lamlendiger en hopelozer dan ooit.

'Wat scheelt er aan?' vroeg ik, niet echt geinteresseerd, maar hopend dat ik mijn goede humeur op de een of andere manier op hem over kon brengen. Hij hief zijn hoofd iets op en toen ik de vermoeidheid en de ellende in zijn gezichtsuitdrukking las legde ik mijn haarborstel neer en ging naast hem op mijn kleine eenpersoonsbed zitten.

'Schat,' zuchtte hij. Hij noemde me maar zelden bij mijn naam en als hij dat al deed was het met een vreemd soort van tegenzin, alsof hij de naamkeuze van mijn ouders sterk afkeurde. Ach, vanuit de ogen van een Dreuzel gezien was dat niet zo heel vreemd.

'Wat scheelt er aan?' vroeg ik opnieuw.

'Ik...' begon hij voorzichtig. Hij deed zijn mond open en weer dicht. 'Moeten we hier wel mee doorgaan? Ik bedoel, het gaat wel snel en ik weet niet of...' Hij had me net zo goed een klap in mijn gezicht kunnen geven.

'Ligt het aan mij?' vroeg ik me onzeker af. Het was een gedachte die eerder in me op was gekomen. Hij leek even te aarzelen.

'Nou, eerlijk gezegd... Ja,' antwoordde hij, zonder al teveel gêne. 'Ik snap niet waarom ik hier ben. Ik bedoel, ik had het helemaal voor elkaar en toen ging ik er vandoor met... Jou.' Dat laatste woord zei hij op een vrij walgende toon. 'Als je nu nog knap was of rijk of... Hoe dan ook, nu kom ik er niet meer onder uit.' Hij bleef in dezelfde miserabele houding die hij al de hele tijd aanhield zitten, naar zijn handen kijkend en met gebogen schouders. Bijna onhoorbaar, alsof het eigenlijk maar een gedachte was die hij niet hardop durfde uit te spreken mompelde hij: 'Dit is de meest verschrikkelijke dag van mijn leven.' Natuurlijk zei mijn gezonde verstand mij dat hij geen idee had wat 'verschrikkelijk' nou eigenlijk betekende en dat hij grof en ongemanierd en arrogant was, maar ik hield van hem. Vraag me niet een zinnige reden te noemen om iets om hem te geven, maar het was zo. Ik had veel medelijden met hem, zoals hij daar zat, en een vlaag van genegenheid overviel me. Ik mocht hem niet kwijt raken! Ik moest hem overhalen toch met me te trouwen! Angstig bedacht ik me al hoe naar en eenzaam ik me zou voelen als hij me verlaten zou.

'Denk er nou toch even rustig over na,' probeerde ik.

'Ik ben zeker van mijn zaak,' antwoordde hij kalm. 'Ik zie er toch vanaf.' Razendsnel peinsde ik.

'Denk toch nog even na,' herhaalde ik belerend, met de air alsof ik het tegen een kind had. 'Ik ga het ontbijt klaarmaken. Dat zal er wel ingaan, hè.' Hij knikte zwijgzaam. Ja, als het om huishoudelijke dingen ging hield hij wel van me! Het was eigenlijk een belediging, maar ik verdrong die gedachte snel en liep naar het kleine keukentje. Vluchtig zette ik borden, brood en broodbeleg op tafel. Mijn goede humeur was spontaan verdwenen door zijn twijfels. Ik pakte de sleutel van de kast in de hoek, haalde een receptenboek tevoorschijn en sloeg het open op dezelfde bladzijde als altijd. Ik kende de pagina inmiddels bijna uit mijn hoofd, maar ik zou toch ergens overheen gekeken kunnen hebben. Maar er stond niets over bijwerkingen of een vermindering van de werking na verloop van tijd. Wanneer had hij voor het laatst toverdrank gehad? Ik moest even nadenken. Waarschijnlijk de dag daarvoor, tijdens de lunch. Dan zou het nog moeten werken, toch? Ik begon aan mezelf te twijfelen. Had ik me niet vergist? Misschien moest ik de dosis of de frequentie van het toedienen wel verhogen. Dat zou catastrofaal zijn, want er restte me niet al te veel toverdrank. En wat als het op een dag helemaal niet meer zou werken? Ik zuchtte diep. Nou ja, als we eenmaal getrouwd waren zou het waarschijnlijk toch niet meer nodig zijn. Dan bleef hij wel. Ergens voelde ik me er wel schuldig over, hoor. Hij, die alles had opgegeven voor mij... Maar hij zou dat toch niet hebben gedaan als hij niet echt van me hield. Bovendien, zo'n toverdrank was toch maar een hulpmiddel? Het kon toch geen echte liefde creeëren als het er niet al was? Daar hield ik het maar op toen ik een extra grote scheut van de drank in zijn melk goot. Net op het moment dat ik mijn boek en de flacon met Amortensia weer opgeborgen had strompelde hij de keuken in en plofte aan tafel neer. Zonder zelfs maar een bedankje nam hij een grote hap die hij wegspoelde met de melk.

'Er zit een vreemd smaakje aan, weet je dat?' zei hij alleen, maar zonder er echt veel acht op te slaan. Ik wachtte geduldig. Ik wist dat ik zelf toch geen hap door mijn keel zou kunnen krijgen en dus bleef ik maar bij het aanrecht staan, toekijkend hoe hij zijn eten wegwerkte. Terwijl hij dat deed veranderde zijn attitude van chagerijnig naar neutraal en uiteindelijk werd hij zelfs vriendelijk.

'Nou, heb je nog nagedacht?' vroeg ik, toen ik na ruim een kwartier dacht dat de toverdrank moest werken. Hij keek op, schuldbewust en met iets van bewondering.

'Merope,' fluisterde hij. Hij noemde me bij mijn naam, dat was al een goed teken. 'Merope, schat... Ik weet niet hoe ik die dingen heb kunnen zeggen. Natuurlijk wil ik nog met je trouwen! Ik hou zoveel van je! Kun je het me vergeven?' Ik knikte alleen en er viel een last van mijn schouders.

Zo geschiedde het dus. We trouwden op die koude dag in december 1925. Echt gelukkig was ons huwelijk niet altijd, maar niet veel later constateerde ik dat ik in verwachting was. Dat zou de problemen wel oplossen. Vreemd toch eigenlijk... Als ik door mijn twijfel had besloten Marten geen liefdesdrank te geven was het allemaal niet zo gelopen. Het was maar een heel simpele handeling geweest en toch had ik het gevoel dat het een groot verschil had gemaakt. Niet alleen voor mij of mijn man, maar voor de hele tovenaarsgeschiedenis en de hele gemeenschap. Het sloeg vast nergens op, maar zo voelde het.

EINDE


End file.
